Viva os Noivos!
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Rose e Scorpius vão casar. Conseguirá a família de ambos sobreviver a esta união? O que pensarão Draco e Hermione do assunto, sobretudo quando o passado ainda está tão presente na mente de ambos? DraMione e um pouco de Rose/Scorpius. ONE-SHOT, Completa!


**Notas de Autor: **Ok. **Premissa:** Escrever uma fic sobre Rose e Scorpius. **Objectivo:** Terminá-la! **Resultado:** Uma one-shot terminada mas só com uma pequena pitadinha de Rose/Scorpius... eu tentei! Mas acabou por se tornar em mais uma Draco/Hermione. Espero que gostem, de qualquer maneira!

Ah!! Espreitem o meu profile! Pus uma poll!! Vão responder! Está msmo no principio! Oh, voces sabem! No sítio das polls! ^^

* * *

"Viva os noivos!"

O grito foi unânime apesar de a maior parte dos presentes ainda se sentirem um pouco constrangidos com a situação. Foi inesperado. Nunca em nenhum Universo se pensou que um Weasley se uniria a um Malfoy. Mas o Universo decidiu pregar uma partida aos habitantes do Planeta Terra.

Rose e Scorpius iam-se casar. E esta era a sua festa de noivado.

Na verdade os dois jovens já namoravam desde o quinto ano em Hogwarts. Não era nenhuma novidade para os familiares. Tinham-se habituado à ideia. Um pouco a custo, mas a felicidade dos pequenos era o mais importante.

Por isso, não foi com grande espanto que todos assistiram ao pedido formal do elegante Scorpius no dia de formatura. Hermione até assistiu com uma pequena lágrima no canto do olho. A felicidade que a sua filha transbordava era contagiante.

E aqui estavam eles. Os Malfoy's e os Weasley's (Potter's incluídos). Três gerações. Duas das quais sempre se tinham odiado de morte. Não era de espantar que o ambiente estivesse de cortar à faca n_'A_ _Toca_.

"Arthur..."

"Lucius..."

Rose encolheu-se e apertou a mão de Scorpius com força. Sempre tinha visto o seu avô Weasley com um grande sorriso nos lábios, sempre pronto para a brincadeira e a paródia (excepto quando ela aprontava alguma com o seu irmãozinho mais novo quando ainda eram crianças). E agora...

Quando os dois patriarcas das famílias apertaram as mãos solenemente (quase como se de um funeral se tratasse em vez de uma celebração matrimonial) Rose deixou escapar o ar que não sabia estar a segurar. Scorpius sorriu-lhe como sempre o fazia. Com os seus olhos de um azul estonteante a brilharem enquanto olhava para ela.

Era essa uma das coisas que a fazia sentir-se especial quando estava com ele. Os olhos de Scorpius nunca ficavam azuis para mais ninguém. Excepto, muito ocasionalmente para o seu pai. Mas ela sabia o respeito e amor que Scorpius sentia pelo Malfoy mais velho. Para todas as outras pessoas os olhos de Scorpius eram de um cinzento claro. Ainda que mantivessem sempre o brilho de alegria que ele carregava para todo o lado.

Lucius e Arthur largaram as mãos um do outro quase no momento em que se tocaram e afastaram-se, cada um sentando-se num cadeirão em lados opostos da sala. Narcissa e Molly sorriram estranhamente uma à outra e sentaram-se ao lado dos maridos, velhos, teimosos e resmungões.

Já Draco e Ron, os pais dos noivos, esses trocaram apenas um aceno de cortesia. Foi preciso muito encorajamento de Rose e alguma persuasão (às vezes da muito jeito ser menina do papá!) para que apertassem as mãos.

Após esse momento crítico, a festa continuou. Os Malfoys num canto e os Weasleys noutro. Apenas interagindo por amor aos filhos e netos, sobrinhos e irmãos.

Draco desculpou-se e dirigiu-se ao quintal. Carregava algo na mão. Hermione seguiu-o com o olhar e arqueou a sobrancelha. Inspirou fundo e tomou os mesmos passos que ele em direcção ao quintal.

"Julguei que tinhas largado esse hábito horrível..."

Ele sorriu sem se virar.

"E larguei Granger. É só força do hábito."

Hermione sorriu para as costas dele. Nunca lhe iria chamar pelo nome de casada. Ela sabia-o e, surpreendentemente, isso fazia-a feliz. Ele virou-se. O cigarro estava pendurado na boca dele mas apagado.

"Que bela noite." Começou ela.

"Sim."

O silêncio arrastou-se. Nenhum deles queria quebrar a monotonia. O silêncio não era desagradável e era até algo a que eles se tinham habituado ao longo de todos estes anos. O silêncio foi quebrado por uma sonora gargalhada de Hermione.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para a morena ao seu lado, enquanto amachucava o cigarro com a mão e o fazia desaparecer com a varinha.

"E posso saber qual é a graça, Granger?"

Hermione ainda se ria. Mas os seus olhos carregavam uma mágoa triste.

"O destino, Malfoy... o destino é uma coisa engraçada..."

Draco compreendeu-a perfeitamente mas não lhe conseguiu achar o mesmo encanto que Hermione tinha encontrado.

"Como assim uma coisa engraçada? Eu não lhe acho graça nenhuma... aliás, estou a começar a criar aversão ao destino..." Levou a mão ao bolso e retirou a cigarrilha dourada, banhada a ouro com umas iniciais meio apagadas na frente.

Hermione sorriu ao olhar a cigarrilha. Draco ignorou-a e tirou outro cigarro que colocou na boca, sem acender.

"Prega-nos umas partidas estranhas... quando pensamos que nunca mais vamos ver alguém... pimba!" Terminou com um gesto engraçado e uma outra gargalhada.

"Muito engraçado, Granger. Eu também não esperava ver-te outra vez. A partida não foi pregada pelo destino. Foi pregada pelas duas pestes que criamos. A tua semente do diabo é que corrompeu o anjo do meu filho."

Hermione não conseguiu suprimir outra gargalhada e Draco teve de desviar o olhar para não ser contagiado. Não sabia indicar se pela gargalhada ou pela beleza que o atormentava há já muito tempo.

"Quem pode criticar a minha Rose se o teu filho é a tua cara chapada? Se ela tem os meus genes e o meu sangue a correr-lhe nas veias, é óbvio que nunca conseguiria resistir ao charme do Scorpius..."

Hermione estava um pouco mais séria. Draco sorriu. Um sorriso de escárnio que Hermione não presenciava há anos e que lhe trouxe fragmentos de memórias há muito esquecidas, que rodopiavam no seu cérebro: beijos escondidos; corpos ofegantes; carícias; juras de amor eterno; guerra; separação...

"Merlin sabe que tu não conseguiste resistir, Granger..."

A sua voz pingava de sedução e Hermione sentiu as suas pernas a tremerem. Afastou-se um pouco dele, desculpando-se do calor horrível que estava para uma noite de Abril.

Lá dentro uma música alta tocava e alguém cantava. Percy? "Alguém que cale esse miúdo e nos poupe a todos de uma morte lenta e dolorosa!" Pareceu-lhe a voz de Lucius. Sorriu novamente.

"O teu pai reagiu bem..."

Desta vez foi Draco quem soltou uma gargalhada. "Bem? Estás doida Granger? Ele só cá veio com uma poção calmante e duas semanas a tentar convencê-lo. A sorte é que ele gosta tanto de Scorpius que não sonharia em desapontá-lo por nada deste mundo. O meu pai não mudou assim tanto Granger. A única coisa que esta guerra trouxe de bom foi unir a família Malfoy e trazer um pouco de bondade ao coração do meu pai. Mas os preconceitos quanto à ruindade do sangue dificilmente vão desaparecer da cabeça dele."

Suspirou.

"Ele está velho. Um Lucius Malfoy velho é uma praga à qual ninguém deveria ser sujeito!"

Hermione sorriu e foi com a voz cansada e triste que falou: "Achas que ele teria reagido da mesma maneira?"

Draco olhou-a nos olhos. Hermione viu sem espanto (pois já o tinha presenciado diversas vezes) os seus olhos mudarem de um cinzento escuro para um azul brilhante.

"Claro que não, Hermione..." A sua voz era suave e a mão dele apalpava o ar procurando a dela, procurando algum calor para aquecer o gelo que tinha ficado há demasiados anos atrás quando eles se afastaram com um pesaroso adeus para sempre. "Ele nunca iria compreender... não contigo..."

Hermione deixou que os dedos compridos e frios de Draco tocassem ao de leve nos dela e depois afastou-se. Não se poderia deixar envolver. Não passados estes anos todos. Não era mais uma adolescente incompreendida à procura de amor e carinho.

Não era mais a Hermione Granger, mas sim Hermione Weasley, esposa devota de Ron e mãe de dois filhos maravilhosos.

"Sim... tens razão. Eu seria a escolha mais errada para o herdeiro dos Malfoy..." sorrisos tristes marcaram-lhes o rosto.

Mais uns minutos de silêncio preencheram o ar. Hermione sabia exactamente o que se passava na cabeça de Draco, assim como ele sabia o que se passava na dela. Reviviam ambos nos seus pensamentos memórias de um tempo atrás. Reviviam beijos e olhares proibidos. E perigosos...

Mas mantinham-se imersos nos seus pensamentos. Se eram proibidos e perigosos há quase 25 anos atrás, então agora eram inacessíveis, inúteis e mais perigosos que Lord Voldemort.

"Ainda pensas no passado...? No que poderia ter acontecido?" Perguntou ela a cuidado, como que a estudar terreno.

A mente de Draco corrigiu a frase dela. Não o que poderia ter sido mas sim o que deveria ter sido. "Todos os dias..."

O coração de Hermione pulou. Percebeu agora que por muito que amasse Ron Weasley, nunca, por mais que tentasse, conseguiria esquecer o Draco Malfoy. Ele encarou-a. Os olhos dele mais azuis que nunca. Os dela mais tristes que nunca.

"Hermione..."

As mãos dele pegaram nas dela e eles aproximaram-se.

"Oh, Draco..."

Os seus olhos trocavam juras de amor eterno que nunca seriam ouvidas. Trocavam beijos que não mais seriam trocados. Trocavam carícias escondidas que nunca seriam sentidas e trocavam lágrimas que seriam derramadas todos os dias.

A mão dele viajou junto da face dela sem nunca lhe tocar, mas ela sentiu. Não na cara mas no coração. Os lábios dele sussurraram palavras surdas que Hermione ouviu perfeitamente na sua cabeça: _Amo-te..._ e os lábios dele juntaram-se nos dela, ainda que apenas na imaginação dos dois pois algo assim nunca podia acontecer.

Pois já tinha acontecido. Num tempo esquecido.

"Agora sim... adeus... adeus para sempre, Hermione."

Ela tentou suportar as lágrimas o mais que podia e foi a custo que tentou fazer uma piada.

"Para sempre não, Draco. Ainda temos o casamento..."

Ele sorriu tristemente. "Sim, tens razão. Mas temos de dizer adeus já. Um adeus definitivo aos nossos sentimentos, um adeus definitivo às nossas memórias... não podemos continuar assim. Foi com surpresa que nos vimos outra vez por conta dos nossos filhos. Eles despertaram memórias que deveriam estar adormecidas, mas não podemos alimentá-las. Vivemos vidas diferentes, Hermione."

Ela anuiu, sem forças para algo mais.

"Esquece que algum dia fomos algo mais que inimigos. Esquece que algum dia trocamos algo mais que insultos. Esquece que algum dia nos amamos mais do que deveria ser possível a um ser humano. Esquece-me Hermione, porque eu sozinho não te consigo esquecer. Não quando olhas para mim assim, com esse sorriso que é tão teu nos lábios, com esse olhar que é tão belo."

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Só queria chorar. Mas ele tinha toda a razão do mundo e mais alguma. Viviam vidas diferentes. Eram pessoas diferentes.

"Sim, Draco. Esqueçamos tudo então. Esqueçamos o mal e o bem que fizemos um ao outro, esqueçamos as palavras doces e os insultos cruéis que trocamos ao longo dos anos e esqueçamos do calor que sentíamos juntos. Lembremos apenas que agora somos família. Não da maneira que tanto desejámos, mas da maneira mais apropriada para todos. Lembremos apenas o frio que nos rodeia quando estamos longe pois só assim será possível afastarmo-nos."

Ele sorriu e tirou outro cigarro da cigarrilha. O último. Não fazia ideia o que tinha acontecido àquele que tinha na boca há uns momentos atrás. Olhou a cigarrilha e estendeu-a a Hermione.

"Toma. É tudo o que me resta."

Hermione sorriu enquanto aceitava a cigarrilha de Draco e os seus dedos finos e trémulos traçavam o H e o D já gastos.

"Foi um presente que te dei..."

Ele olhou a cigarrilha, já saudoso.

"Por isso mesmo."

Trocaram um último olhar. Trocaram últimas palavras que ninguém ouviu, nem mesmo eles. E trocaram um beijo imaginário. Um beijo que gostariam que tivesse sido real mas que não o poderia ser porque senão voltaria tudo ao começo e eles não mais conseguiriam esquecer.

Draco virou costas, um pouco a custo, e entrou n' _A Toca_. Hermione suspirou e olhou a lua, em forma de lágrima, espelhando todos os sentimentos que lhe iam na alma.

"Mãe?"

Limpou as lágrimas apressadamente e virou-se. "Rose! Desculpa querida, estava aqui a apanhar um pouco de ar. Vou já entrar!"

Mas Rose não conseguia ser enganada tão facilmente. "Estiveste a chorar mãe?" Hermione sorriu levemente. "Oh mãe! Vá lá! Eu não vou desaparecer do país! Só me vou casar! Eu venho visitar-te muitas vezes! Prometo!"

Hermione deu uma gargalhada. Quem lhe dera que fosse esse o mal dela.

"Mas mãe, foi o Draco que saiu daqui?"

Hermione olhou o chão para que a filha não pudesse ver a tristeza no seu olhar. "Sim. Era Rose. Estávamos a recordar o passado e a pensar no vosso futuro."

Rose sorriu.

"Então falaram de completos opostos! Duas coisas diferentes! A vossa relação de inimigos e o meu amor com o Scorpius!"

Hermione tentou sorrir com a filha, mas a única coisa que podia pensar era o quão errada aquela frase lhe parecera. Mas tinha de a fazer parecer certa. Porque a partir de hoje iria ser a comadre do Draco Malfoy. Não a amante. Teria de ser indiferente.

Mesmo que isso lhe custasse a felicidade e o amor eterno.

"Malfoy! Para de criticar tudo o que encaras de frente! Estou farto! MOLLY! A minha varinha!"

"Ai é assim que queres, velhadas? CISSY! A minha bengala!!"

Os olhos de Rose abriram-se com surpresa e espanto. "Oh, mãe! Vamos para dentro! Parece que a guerra acabou de rebentar!"

"MOLLY! Não importa! Isto serve!"

"Pai! Larga o relógio! Vais magoar as costas!"

Hermione olhou para a sua filha e sorriu, correndo atrás dela para separar os patriarcas da família. Quando entrou os seus olhos não procuraram os de Draco. E ele não procurou os dela.

Tinham começado a esquecer.


End file.
